


Keystone Motel

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Some Plot, maybe a bit of praise and body worship, no hint of kink afaik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You couldn’t be a gem to me on Homeworld.”Blue sighed and rolled over to her side, running a hand through Yellow’s hair. “I know,” she said, “but you’ve always been so much to me, the only other zircon in the universe who really matters.” Yellow blinked, and Blue cupped her face. “It’s good you could never tell, I guess. And if you want to keep being mad at me and trying to upset me, even in front of other gems, I’d never stop you.” She smiled sweetly, her monocle glinting in the lamplight. “It’s just not what you really want.”--Garnet and Peridot drag the zircons to the Keystone Motel for a time out. Light hurt/comfort, angst undertones.





	Keystone Motel

“Garnet, I don’t know what to do!” Peridot said, dancing from toe to toe. “We can’t deal with it anymore, the zircons are going to tear each other apart!”  
  
The two gems were headed over to the barn. It was a warm, breezy day, and Peridot had left Lapis to babysit the lawyers while Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl were helping to introduce the off colors to earth. Peridot needed help with this… situation. 

“It’s so bizarre, they’re such high ranking gems, and Lapis _hates_ having to keep them from tearing each other apart all the time. I’ve met them on Homeword, but separately. They’re really mean to each other!” There was a pause as they hurried along and she mulled things over. Then, rather importantly, “Who’d have thought zircons could be so childish.”  
  
Garnet nodded, the possibilities flashing through her head. Sapphire had met Blue a few times over a millennium ago, a sweet, awkward, but extremely competent Zircon. Garnet had only just met Yellow Zircon, who seemed on the verge of crying, but just quick to take her frustrations out on the other zircon as always. She remembered her from conversations with Blue centuries ago, a smug kind of bully who was liked to undermine her rival due to some repressed Homeworld nonsense, likely.

Blue seemed extremely intimidated by her. Most zircons tended to respect each other, at least in a performative way.

When the two got to the barn, it was a mess. A meep morp was scattered across the grass, and water was everywhere. They could hear muffled screaming and see a grumpy looking silhouette scowling at two gems suspended in the air. Lapis was holding the two zircons in separate water bubbles, and when she saw Peridot and Garnet, she dropped them immediately.  
  
Yellow Zircon immediately rounded on Blue, who was wiping water off her monocle and looking rather pitiful. “What kind of clod would manage to get us into this situation?! I can’t _believe-”_

“ _Shut it!_ ” Lapis yelled, the water surrounding the yellow gem starting to rise into the air again. Peridot danced around, wringing her hands and looking back and forth between the two zircons.

 “I’m sorry Lapis, I really thought they would be kinder to each other here,” Garnet said, lifting Yellow up by the back of her vest. Peridot stood in front of Blue Zircon, uncomfortable.

Lapis huffed a little, taking a step toward the barn’s entrance. “We just need them out.”  
  
Blue Zircon adjusted her cravat, seemingly invested in looking slightly less disheveled. She looked exhausted, but still managed to stare up at Yellow like her life depended on it, her body shaking. Maybe Yellow was tired out for the time being, or just scared, but she was quiet when Garnet said calmly, “I know somewhere they can go.”

“I’ll help,” Peridot said, slightly uncertain. She took a step toward Lapis and smiled brightly. “We’ll sort this out, don’t worry!” Lapis nodded.

“Well. Good luck. I’ll be here.”

She put a hand on Peridot’s arm briefly, then flew up to the TV. Garnet slung Yellow over her shoulder.  
  
“Ready?” she asked Peridot and Blue Zircon. Peridot helped Blue up, and the gem nervously thanked her. “I think this will be good for you guys.”

\--

Hours later, the four gems arrived at the Keystone Motel, Yellow uncharacteristically subdued and Blue somewhat more composed than she had been in centuries.

“Ooooohhhh!” Peridot cried when Garnet gave her some money and asked her to get a key.  
  
“I’ll sit with these two,” Garnet said stoically, while Peridot was already excitedly running to the entrance. 

There was an awkward silence. Yellow knew not to talk, but she really wanted to. Not venting, or rather, screaming, at Blue for just a couple hours was a bit foreign after several straight days of unloading all of her anxieties and anger on the other gem.  
  
Blue meanwhile, barely knew what she was thinking. She wanted to make small talk with Garnet, but had barely talked to any of the gems here since escaping from Homeworld. It was bad for her. She was just so done with the whole situation.  
  
_This is my fault,_ she reminded herself. Not just the whole Homeworld thing, but… she looked over at Yellow, who was scowling at her. Maybe everything could have been avoided if she hadn’t humored this for centuries.

There was something kind of sweet about it, though.  
  
And it hurt. That part was bad. She jumped a little when she heard a voice.  
  
“Ready?” Garnet said. Peridot was running toward them, waving the key around.

They walked to the room, then Garnet pushed Yellow in slightly and nodded at Blue. “Just talk it out, you two.”

Blue stepped into the room, tensing up when Yellow shot her a dark look. Peridot stared in at them, looking nervous. Both gems looked like fish out of water and clearly weren’t ready to have a calm conversation.

“We’ll be out here.”  
  
“Don’t poof each other!” Peridot said, before the door slammed shut.  
  
Garnet smiled at the smaller gem as the two of them walked across the parking lot. “I don’t think it’s like that.”

They headed to the pool. “I don’t think a zircon could even scratch a gem! Unless you really pissed one off…” Peridot mulled this over. “Blue seems kind, but I’m worried Yellow’s gonna really push her over the edge or something, Garnet. And they are so scary to be around.”

Garnet nodded. It had been thousands of years, yet it seemed like Blue had never even tried to put Yellow in her place.  
  
They were probably safe in there.

Peridot and Garnet sat at the pool, Peridot kicking the water nonchalantly.

“So what’s been going on with you?” Garnet asked.  
  
“Oh you know, barn stuff. Lapis and I have collaborated on a couple meep morps lately!”

Garnet nodded at the update before saying, “You know, I think they might come out of this a lot closer.” She smiled at Peridot. “Pretty sure I’m not wrong.” There were one or two visions of the zircons poofing each other, sure, but overwhelmingly…

Peridot was smiling too. She said, “I guess you’re right. You don’t really need future vision to see it.”  

Back in the motel room, Yellow was pacing angrily. “How the _fuck_ did you even get us into this, Blue!” Blue wasn’t even looking at her, still standing just a few feet from the locked door. She had heard this spiel before.

Yellow was beside herself, grabbing her face as she stared at Blue. “I just want to get out- I- I don’t even know what this thing _is-_ ” She kicked the bed closest to her and Blue looked over, slowly.  
  
“It’s a bed, Zircon.”

It sounded familiar, actually. 

Blue scrunched up her face and took a deep breath. “Did you listen to anything they’ve been telling us? Do you understand…? We have to live with this! This is our home now; we are allied against the _diamonds_. Just… I don’t know, accept it and stop telling me what I already know.” She sat down and touched the covers on the bed. “It could be so much worse.”

“I don’t care about that! And how dare you speak to me like I don’t understand how deep a grave you’ve fucking dug for us here! You’ve ruined _everything_ for me!”

Blue was pressing her palm into the mattress repeatedly, seemingly engrossed, but said softly, “I know that Yellow, of course I know that.”

The other gem let out a noise and flopped onto her bed like she had done it thousands of times before. “I just don’t know how _defective_ you have to be to do something like this. And now we’re on fucking _Earth-_ ” She was interrupted by Blue letting out a strangled yell.  
  
“ _I know that!_ I get it Yellow, I fucked up! And now we’re stuck here! And it’s because of me! And you’re scared, we’re both scared.” Yellow looked at her with a start. Blue turned her body to face her, the gap between their beds feeling far too small. “I know you’re scared.”

Yellow tried to laugh, just a single _ha_. Instead, the tears that had hovered dangerously near the surface throughout the whole ordeal finally welled up in her eyes. “I hate you,” she said.  
  
“No you don’t,” Blue said benignly.  
  
She lay down in her bed too, on her side, and stared at Yellow.

“I’m your favorite zircon. One of your morganite friends told me, you’re always talking about me. Ranting about some little point I made in court, even ones you had mocked me for. Talking about my cravat or how I sound when you make a shitty joke.” Blue smiled a little. “It didn’t fully make sense until we reformed together…” Yellow stared at her, her eyes wet and her breathing uncharacteristically shallow. “The way you stared at me, it took me so long to understand.” Blue closed her eyes, pressing her face into the duvet. “Beds are comfortable, right?”  
  
Yellow just looked at her, then wiggled a bit. “Yeah…”

Maybe it was okay if Blue saw she was weak. She was soft, scared, and useless, and other zircons and higher ranking gems possibly saw that.

It was bad, that’s why she worked so hard to show them she was competent and useful. Only other zircons could really understand that. But she didn’t want to be Blue’s friend or anything. Even though it was just the two of them on Earth.

Still, there was something so bizarre about this whole situation. “You don’t want to talk about it?”

“The bed?”

The yellow gem let out a sign and casually went to wipe her eyes.  
  
“You know, what an ass I am to you.”

Blue laughed and sat up in the bed a bit. “It’s how we are, I guess. I’m glad it’s been helping you on this planet.”

She stared at Yellow, her expression somewhat warm now that it was clear the gem was done yelling at her.

Yellow was uncomfortable. She raised herself to be eye level with Blue and stared back, still a bit defiant.  
  
“Why would you want to help me?” Blue just smiled.  
  
“I always do.”

 _What does that mean? Stars, everything about this is so horrible_. But looking back… these past few days, even though Blue was the one who got them into all of this trouble, she really had gone above and beyond to protect Yellow and try to make her comfortable.

Why? Yellow would never understand why Blue would never fight back. The zircon had to be teeming with attacks on her rival, how could she not be?  
  
“I mean, I assume you get something out of the way you treat me,” Blue said, her smile taking on a quality that made Yellow’s chest pang uncomfortably. Her face started to heat up, and she couldn’t stand the way Blue was looking at her.  
  
“It’s how we’re supposed to act.”  
  
“I see.” Blue leaned back after that, still smiling. “I used to think you saw me as a rival or a threat.” She played with her blanket while Yellow scoffed.  
  
“You know it’s not like that.”  
  
Blue looked into her eyes again, that intense stare that made Yellow’s whole body buzz. She was so calm. “Yellow, we’re not just two zircons. Especially not now.”

After days of yelling at and insulting Blue, Yellow was not going to cry in front of her. The bed creaked as she squirmed, and what felt like minutes passed in silence.

Blue played with her cravat absentmindedly and thought of all the cases she had had with Yellow, the soft but intense look in her eyes she could catch before she snapped to attention or remembered to berate her. And most importantly, the pleasure she got out of harming Blue. As if her mannerisms or appearance modifiers were off to the point any other zircon needed to mention it. Blue was almost as high ranking as Yellow, but the prosecutor was like a newly formed gem in the way she approached her interactions with Blue. It seemed to give her comfort.

Finally breaking the quiet, Blue stared up to the ceiling and said, “Of course, I know it’s not like what you’d do with any other gem. And I’d never let anyone talk to me like you do.” A sigh. “You’ll figure things out pretty soon, I hope.” She closed her eyes, trying to let the soreness of her body be soothed by the old mattress beneath her.  
  
“D-don’t… don’t talk to me like that...” Yellow managed, none of her usual bravado present.

Blue laughed softly. “If it helps you. But this really isn’t sustainable.” She reached out a hand, still laying down and not looking over, and Yellow couldn’t help but take it, nearly hanging off of her bed to do so.  
  
She looked at Blue’s hand in hers, the gem’s skin a rich navy, and gripped her tightly. “What would anything else look like for us?” she said in a hushed tone.

She was met with a laugh again. 

“They really hate how we act together here. Do you get that?” 

Yellow looked at Blue’s face. She was looking over out of the corner of her eye, still laying on her back. Yellow grimaced at her, probably unnecessarily.  
  
“Obviously.” She slipped off the bed a bit ungracefully and sat at the edge of Blue’s, holding her hand close to her gem. Then, slowly: “You couldn’t be a gem to me there.” 

Blue sighed and rolled over to her side, running a hand through Yellow’s hair. “I know,” she said, “but you’ve always been so much to me, the only other zircon in the universe who really matters.” Yellow blinked, and Blue cupped her face. “It’s good you could never tell, I guess. And if you want to keep being mad at me and trying to upset me, even in front of other gems, I’d never stop you.” She smiled sweetly, her monocle glinting in the lamplight. “It’s just not what you really want.”

“What?” Yellow managed.

“I can tell.”

It was pretty clear _now_ , Yellow’s hands wrapped around Blue’s left, Blue’s palm on the seated zircon’s gem. Blue’s free hand was caressing Yellow’s face, and Blue closed her eyes.  
  
“I’m so tired of watching you fight with this. And I know I got us into a lot of trouble, Yellow.” Blue opened her eyes and wiped away a tear from under Yellow’s monocle. “Look at you,” she said softly. 

Maybe that made it worse. On top of thousands of years of Yellow bullying Blue and Blue just _taking it_ , never fighting back or standing up for herself at all, she could talk to Yellow so sweetly like there was love in that history.

Yellow struggled to speak, then sat up slightly and said, “How can I fix this?”

 _Let me pay you back_ , she wanted to insist.   

Blue smiled like it was a funny joke, but her eyes darkened a bit and she slipped a couple fingers under Yellow’s cravat. “Maybe…” she started lightly, “Maybe you could fuck me.”

The other gem’s stomach flipped. “What?”

“It would make me feel really good. You touching me.”

Blue smiled, and Yellow noticed her own gem start to glow. _Embarrassing_.

“You would let me?” Yellow asked.

Blue smiled and shifted again. “Just being around you turns me on so much. I’ve wanted you for a long time.” Her thumb circled on Yellow’s neck and she let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. “Maybe that’s why I’m so happy to put up with you.”

There was a pause, then Yellow climbed on the bed to sit next to Blue. “I do want you to- to be happy. I want you to feel good, and safe. And big.”  
  
_A very Yellow way of loving someone_ , Blue mused. _Definitely a good sign_. “Should I phase off my clothes?”

Yellow nodded. Blue phased herself nude in a glow of light and looked at the gem sitting over her before shyly bringing her hand to her nose out of habit.

It was silly, all zircons looked the same: bony shoulders, flat chests, soft stomachs, and visible hip bones. By Homeworld standards, not particularly appealing. Useless, body-wise. She probably looked exactly like Yellow, but the gem was staring at her almost reverently, her gem glowing and her hands shaking slightly now that they had released hers.  
  
“Should I…?” She asked redundantly, her left hand hovering over Blue’s tuft of light blue pubic hair.  
  
“Yeah,” Blue said, and nodded to emphasize the statement when Yellow hesitated.  
  
She had phased herself internal genitals, and she knew Yellow would know how to touch her. As the gem gently pressed a couple fingers into her entrance, she felt herself pulsate and Yellow nearly slip with how wet she was.

“It’s… warm…” Yellow breathed. She and Blue stared at each other as Blue’s gem began to light up. “And it’s so soft.” Blue’s face was flushed and she bucked slightly as Yellow started to slowly move her fingers.  
  
“Isn’t yours?”  
  
“I-I don’t really know. I don’t usually make anything there. Unless I have to, you know.”

Blue let out a breathy laugh that turned into a moan as Yellow’s fingers pushed deeper inside.  
  
“Don’t you like it?”

Yellow nodded, her gaze now directed at her hand as she watched Blue take her fingers.  
  
“I don’t really need genitals though. This is fun.” Suddenly inspired, she planted a soft kiss on Blue’s left check, her own nose bent haphazardly. “It feels good to make you feel good.”  
  
The expression in Blue’s eyes made her chest ache, and when Yellow kissed her on the mouth, Blue let out a soft whimper.

“Can… Can you go faster?”

Yellow complied immediately. The noises Blue’s body was making made her face flush, and she kissed her again, harder than the first time. Their gems made a small clink when they touched, and Blue jumped and touched her chest, startled.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” she breathed. “I just- it feels so good, it’s all so much.”  
  
“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Yellow said, remembering _faster_ and almost painfully increasing her speed, her palm pressed hard into Blue’s flesh while her fingers probed her.

Blue shut her eyes hard and let out a low moan before managing to say, “I know,” and jerk her head back. “Yellow, I know.”  
  
Yellow remembered her other hand, placing it on Blue’s stomach and running her it up to the prone gem’s chest, along her sternum and across her tits before gently squeezing one. “You’re so beautiful…” She suddenly slowed down, but got a bit rougher with her thrusts, stretching Blue just a little bit more. “It’s like, you’re good in every way, Blue.” 

Blue’s noises filled the room, and Yellow’s face was dark, her form covered in goosebumps. She just felt warm, staring at the other gem’s scrunched up face with her fingers deep inside her. It was all so much. Blue was moaning and gasping, and her hands randomly sought out different parts of Yellow.

“Please,” Blue whimpered. Yellow pushed hard and stared down at her, her eyes wide. “ _Please,_ ” Blue said again, gasping. She started twitching, her hands grabbing Yellow’s shoulders hard as the bed creaked from the force of Yellow’s thrusts. 

Yellow’s eyes were wide.

“I- I want to see you cum, Blue,” she whispered, leaning over the gem to kiss her open mouth and fucking her hard and rough. Yellow pinched one of her nipples and mouthed at her neck with her teeth, inhaling her. “I want you.”

“P-Please,” Blue said, shaking.

Yellow’s arm was sore, but all she could feel and taste and smell and hear and see was Blue, all she wanted was Blue, and she told her. And because maybe she needed to know, “You look so beautiful, we’re safe now, please cum for me baby.”

At the height of Blue’s orgasm, Yellow even managed to whisper, “I’m sorry, I love you,” and press her nose into her skin while Blue swore and kicked and gasped. Her free hand pressed into Blue’s gem and she squeezed her eyes tight against the taut skin on the defense attorney’s neck.  
  
When she was done, her breathing shallow, Blue stared down at the top of Yellow’s head. “Who knew I’d ever hear you say that,” she said.

Yellow laid down beside the gem and extracting her hand as Blue twitched slightly. She wrapped her arms around Blue and rested her head on her chest.

“I really love you,” Yellow reiterated. The glow of their gems were dying down and Blue’s hands felt like weights on her back.

Blue’s slid a hand up to the back of Yellow’s neck. “Are you ready to be a grownup?” Yellow laughed, looking up at her. The other zircon’s grip on her tightened a little, and she stared at Yellow so intensely she shivered. 

“Are you gonna be good in front of them?” Blue asked again. Yellow brushed her nose along Blue’s jawline and nodded. Blue’s eyes were soft and she said, “How are you going to manage?”  
  
Yellow said, “I just want to be with you.”  
  
“I know,” Blue said, “but it’s not… what we’ve been doing isn’t sustainable. Sometimes I feel like it’s so comfortable for you you’d never-“  
  
“I want it to change!” Yellow said, her face crumpling. “It- It never felt _good_. It was just easy.”  
  
Blue sighed.  
  
“You really hurt me... Sometimes I felt like I would poof just from emotion.”  
  
There was a pause, the two gems still and quiet. Then, her voice small, Yellow spoke. “You’re beautiful even when you look like you want to shatter me, or when you’re frustrated or scared. But Blue, it’s so much better like this.”

“I wish it could stay like this,” Blue said, almost to herself.  
  
Yellow snuggled into her and kissed her gem softly. “We can do it… I can do it,” she said.  
  
“Can you? Can we go out there and pretend we’ll never argue again? That you’ll never make me cry? That we respect each other, Yellow.”  
  
“Blue…” Yellow watched her sit up and phase on her clothes. She looked just as exhausted as before, but _beautiful_.   

Blue didn’t look unhappy. She didn’t feel unhappy. She pulled Yellow toward her and let the gem rest her head against her vest. “I know we can have something great,” she said, “it’s all I wanted.”  
  
Her eyes squeezed tight, Yellow finally let a few tears fall. 

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered.

“You’re such a clod sometimes,” Blue said, hugging her tighter. “Let’s go out. We’re safe here.”  
  
“I know,” Yellow said. 

Blue got up, leaving Yellow on the mattress, seated on her knees. She knocked on the door, knowing Garnet would be there soon.  
  
Yellow stared at her, wiping her face dry. “We’re safe,” she said, mostly for herself.  

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, rough past few days.


End file.
